The Hand That Leads Me
by MissAmyR92
Summary: Jo/Sam  therefore containing FF relationships  written by myself and PrincessHanHan.This piece was inspired by the song The Hand That Leads Me by Jane McDonald.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's been a while but I'm back. This is co-written by myself and PrincessHanHan, it's her first ever piece of writing so please be nice! This fic contains the Jam pairing, (Jo and Sam) therefore contains female/female relationships so if that's not your sort of thing, please leave now! Please R&R xx**

**The Hand That Leads Me**

Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon sauntered into CID, pausing briefly at DC Masters' desk.

"DC Masters? A word in my office please."

DC Mickey Webb smirked. "Who's been a naughty girl then Jo?"

"Oh leave it out Mickey!" Jo laughed following her boss into the office, her eyes watching Sam's sashaying hips.

"Sit down." Sam instructed, indicating a seat as she sat down behind her desk. Jo closed the door before sitting down opposite her superior.

"Last night," Sam began, getting straight to the point.

"Look Sam, I'm not going to apologise if that's what you're after."

"You kissed me, Jo! And it's DI Nixon to you." Sam snapped.

"I didn't see you complaining at the time! You enjoyed it just as much as I did..." Jo shouted in reply. "...DI Nixon."

"That's not the point Jo, it should never have happened."

"Why not?" Jo asked, waiting to hear the excuses Sam would conjure up.

"Because..."

Sam didn't know what to say she was hoping that "because" would suffice, but knowing Jo, she knew it wouldn't, so it was a way of buying herself those extra few seconds she needed to come up with some kind of acceptable answer.

"Because what? Come on Sam, you're a woman of many words!" Jo retorted.

"Because... I'm not meant to like women Jo, you know Phil and I were together briefly and I think he still has feelings for me. I'm not sure where he and I stand any more. You kissing me just complicated things even more!"

The brunette laughed a little. "You're "not meant to like women?" You can't choose who you have feelings for Sam, I thought you of all people would know that."

"It's not funny Jo!" Sam said, getting more and more annoyed whilst weighing up the situation.

"I never said it was. I just find your opinions a bit odd, Sam. You're not interested in women, or so you claim, and yet you enjoyed kissing me last night." Jo shot Sam a look which silently asked for an explanation.

"Look, this is not a conversation I wish to have at work, all I have to say at this minute is that I'm not saying I'm not interested in women... I'm saying that I shouldn't be... I need to work out where Phil and I stand and take into account that an office romance, could just be that, office." Sam sighed. "If you want to discuss this further, meet me in the pub at seven tonight. I refuse to discuss this anymore here, so just go and get back to whatever work it was you were doing before, Jo." An agitated Sam told her colleague.

"Err... hang on a minute. It was you that summoned me into your office in the first place! Oh and "shouldn't be interested in women?" Jo enquired, becoming increasingly annoyed at Sam's ability to bury her head in the sand when it came to emotions.

Sam, rising to her feet, replied "I've already said if you want to discuss this further, meet me in the pub at seven o'clock. I am not going to discuss this here with you anymore!" A tear attempted to escape from Sam's eye but she held it back as best she could.

Jo yelled, "Fine!" and immediately left the office. Sam sat back down, head on desk and sobbed quietly but rather uncontrollably, until DC Webb walked into the room.

"What have I told you about knocking before you enter Mickey?" Sam said wiping her eyes.

"Guv? You alright?" Mickey asked, concerned about the state of his boss.

"Err yeah I'm fine..." Sam replied vaguely. "What can I do for you Mickey?"

"PCs Stamp and Ryder have brought in Lucy James as you requested Guv, she's in the soft interview room." Mickey replied, not believing Sam's response but not wanting to question her.

"Thank you Mickey." He nodded, turning back towards the door before swiftly turning around. "Are you sure you're ok?" 

"I'll be fine Mickey. Tell Miss James I'll be with her in a few minutes."

"Guv." Mickey closed the door, leaving Sam alone again, wrapped in her thoughts.

Sam ran to the bathroom, wanting to fix her hair and face before heading to the soft interview room. Time was getting on. She aimed to make this as fast as possible as she had some paper work to finish before she could leave. She wanted to nip home and make herself look a bit nicer for when she met Jo later, even though she "shouldn't be interested." As Sam perfected her hair in the bathroom mirror, the door opened to reveal Jo standing behind it.

"Oh sorry, I... I didn't know you were here." Jo managed.

"That's ok, I'm finished in here. I was just leaving."

"Sam, wait..." Sam, who was half way out the door, turned to face Jo and gave her a look as to say, "carry on."

"Seven o'clock, yeah?" Jo smiled, in an attempt to break the ice.

"Yeah, seven o'clock." Sam said with half a smile, stepping towards Jo. 

"Canley Arms okay with you?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Great. I'll see you there then." Jo replied with a smile, turning to leave. "Sam?"

"Yes Jo?"

"I could err.. pick you up if you like? Jo asked, wishing she could take back the question as soon as she'd asked it.

Sam, taken aback by the question replied, "Oh.. err.. yeah sure.. if it's not too much trouble.. you know where I live right?"

"Nothing's too much trouble for you, Sam," Jo blushed at the realisation of what she had said. "Err, yeah. Same road as one of my old mates actually."

Sam smiled and blushed as well. "Okay then... seven o'clock outside my place it is then."

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Jo smiled, exiting the toilets as quickly as possible as she let out the breath she had been holding throughout her conversation with her beautiful boss. Sam waited two minutes then hastily exited as well, she was meant to be in the soft interview room 5 minutes ago.

The interview seemed to drag on for Sam, so many things were rushing through her mind; the meeting in the toilets with Jo, what would she wear tonight? What would she say? What would Jo say? Would they go home alone, or together? The time between meeting Sam in the toilets and 7 o'clock also seemed to go on forever for Jo as well. But finally it was here and Jo was sat outside Sam's place debating what to do. Should she beep her horn? Get out of the car and knock on Sam's door? Or should she just sit and wait patiently? Patience, in situations like this, was not Jo's strong point, so she decided to get out of the car.

As soon as she stepped out of her car, Jo contemplated turning around and getting back in again. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

**We hope you enjoyed it! Whether you did or not, please read and review and let us know your thoughts. Amy and Hannah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you for your lovely feedback! It's very much appreciated. We hope you like this second chapter. Amy and Hannah xx**

When Sam failed to answer the door immediately, Jo assumed her boss had backed out of spending the evening with her. Ringing the bell a second time, Jo fiddled impatiently with her auburn tresses. A whole army of questions bombarded the DC's mind; were the two women friends or was Sam hinting at something more despite her previous denial? Was Sam leading her on without intending to? Would Sam even answer the door for that matter?

Jo became so lost in her train of thoughts that she didn't notice Sam had opened the door and was standing just a couple of feet in front of her.

"Hi Jo, you look great." Sam's smile turned to a look of concern as Jo didn't reply. "Jo?" Sam repeated. placing her hand on Jo's bicep.0

"Oh, sorry!" Jo snapped back to reality. "You know what I'm like, always off in my own little world! Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sam laughed.

"You look fantastic by the way." Jo complimented her superior, fighting back the urge to tell her just how sexy she looked in her slinky black top and matching tight trousers which showed off her clinched waist and pert bottom beautifully.

"Thanks," Sam said blushing at the compliment, "And like I said while you were off in your own little world, you look great."

"Thank you yourself. Sorry I didn't hear the first time!"

"No, I gathered you hadn't, that's why I just told you again now! So are we off then or what?"

Jo nodded, opening the car door for Sam.

"Your carriage awaits, Ms Nixon." Jo smirked.

"Why thank you, Ms Masters!" Sam said with a big smile on her face, while climbing into the car.

Jo did the same, turning the key in the ignition as the car sprung into life. Jo reversed the car out of Sam's drive and then flicked on the radio "This okay for you?" Jo asked as Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You" blurted out of the speakers.

"Err, yeah." Sam replied, not interested in the music, but the company. As Jo went to put the car in forward, she paused for a second.

"Sam, do you really want to go to the pub... or... would you rather go somewhere else?"

"Up to you." Sam secretly hoped Jo was suggesting going back to her place...

"I don't mind, we could go for a walk around the park... or..." Jo took a deep breath and then continued, "We could go back to my place."

Sam quickly turned crimson. "Sounds great."

"My place it is then." Jo replied, glancing at Sam with a cheeky glint in her eye, "Or did you mean the walk around the park?"

"In these heels?!" Sam giggled, indicating to her boots with a four-inch heel. "We're still outside your house Sam you can go and change them." Jo smiled.

There was a silence and then Jo said, "Okay, to mine then."

Sam nodded. "You could have just said you don't want to go for a walk you know, I don't either, I just wanted to wind you up." Jo grinned as Sam playfully slapped Jo's arm.

"Jo!" she shrieked.

The drive back to Jo's was short, so the conversation in the car was very limited. Sam wasn't quite ready to spill out her heart and head right there and then in the car to Jo, thankfully for Sam the silence between the two of them was quite comfortable, though it wasn't fully silent as the radio was still on. As they pulled up at Jo's, Sam went to get out of the car when Jo quickly interrupted.

"Wait!" Jo jumped out of the car and ran round to open the door for Sam. "M' lady" Jo laughed, continuing her joke from before.

"I haven't been to your place before," Sam said matter-of-factly, brushing aside Jo's attempts at humouring her, and also attempting to make conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't strike up a conversation as Jo wasn't sure how to respond, she couldn't say what she was thinking, which was, 'Hopefully it won't be the last either.' Jo thought for a second longer then answered.

"Well as they say; there's a first time for everything and all that." Jo grinned glancing at the blonde woman to gauge her reaction.

Sam's cheeks turned slightly scarlet as she placed herself on Jo's doorstep, waiting for her to follow and unlock the door. Jo did so and she carefully slid her curves around the blonde's body to reach the door, enjoying every moment of the move.

Jo lead the way in to her house, closely followed by Sam. The warmth hit both women as they entered, it was a big contrast from the chilly air outside. The petite inspector looked around Jo's abode in awe.

"Wow, Jo! What a lovely place you've got here."

"Thanks," Jo replied, slightly distracted by the fact she actually had this beautiful woman stood in her house.

Sam stood awkwardly in the hallway, unsure whether she was supposed to remove her coat and shoes or not, as the brunette seemed to be in a trance.

Jo sauntered in to her living room, still in a trance, leaving Sam stood there. She decided to slip off her coat and hold it over her arm. As Jo hadn't taken her shoes off Sam thought it fit to just wipe her feet on the mat then Jo appeared on the doorway.

"Sorry, I'm being an awful host! I'm not used to having guests. You can leave your shoes on if you like, however you feel comfortable." Jo immediately prayed the ground would swallow her up, realising she had again used unintentional innuendo.

Sam smiled both noticing the innuendo but also showing her much taller friend that all was fine and forgiven. "Don't worry about that Jo, I'm not here for your hosting skills remember, although where shall I put my coat?" she asked with a giggle in her voice.

"What are you here for?" Jo found herself blurting out. "I mean, it's not that I don't want you to be here of course..."

"You invited me Jo, you wanted to carry on the conversation from my office, dig deeper in to my thoughts and feelings, so her we are!" Sam seemed to be shouting. She went from calm and collected about being in the presence of Jo to an angry and enraged mess. The only reason for this - Jo's, what seemed like, forgetfulness of the whole situation.

"Alright, calm down! What's wrong with you, Sam?" Jo felt angered but concerned all at once.

Sam let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Jo. I don't know what came over me, just thinking about this situation, it's, well it's difficult for me."

Jo sat down gently on the sofa, indicating that Sam did the same. "Now I'm all ears, what's difficult for you?"

"You know what's difficult Jo, this whole situation, my feelings and thoughts are all over the place." She took a deep breath in.

"Okay I admit, you kissing me felt good! There I said it, happy now?" Sam hung her head almost in shame of what she had just confessed to a woman who, although she worked with, she barely knew.

Jo froze; confused, relieved, and stunned. "I'm...happy my feelings are being reciprocated..." she paused before continuing, "but I'm not happy that you seem so... well, I don't know Sam, you're not yourself."

"Well, that's an easy one to answer for once. I've never felt like this, never thought about enjoying things with another woman, that's not me Jo."

"If you enjoyed the other night then, maybe it is you Sam." Jo placed the blonde's hand in her own. "I understand it's scary and confusing but I'll help you sweetheart, of course I will."

"Maybe that's just what you want me to think, so you can get closer to me and have what you want," Sam retorted without thinking. She then considered what she had when she saw the look on her colleagues face.

"I thought you of all people would have thought better of me," Jo said almost in a whisper, leaving the room.

Sam jumped up and raced after the brunette. "Jo, I'm sorry, I didn't think I just blurted out the first thing that popped in to my head. I know you're not like that really Jo, please look at me." Sam stretched out her hand to touch Jo's arm.

Jo flinched at the other woman's touch then sighed. "All I want is for you to be happy."

Sam moved closer to Jo and pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry Jo," Sam said in a tone barely audible.

The taller lady shook her head a little, just to check she wasn't dreaming, before reciprocating the hug as well as making a mental note of this moment. "It's ok."

Sam pulled back a little "So, you really think you can help me then?" she enquired with a slight quirkiness and challenge in her voice.

"If I can tame Eddie a bit, I'm sure I can try my damnedest to help you." Jo smiled, engulfing Sam in another hug.

The blonde smirked at the thought of Jo taming Eddie and then buried herself in the busty woman.

"So, first thing tomorrow, I'm taking you to gay camp!" Jo smirked.

"Gay camp!" Sam exclaimed. "And where exactly would that be?" Sam asked.

"Wait and see." Jo winked, a definite twinkle in her striking orbs.

**What did you think? We hope you enjoyed! Please review whether you liked it or not. Amy and Hannah xx**


End file.
